rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ball Fondlers
Ball Fondlers is a television action show about a team of different people who fight in the army. The same series is shown to air in different dimensions and realities. They appear to be a direct parody of The A-Team and other shows that portray a team of misfits with their own specific skill sets and personalities. Plot Ball Fondlers is a show that features a very crude drawing of a man wearing headphones, an anthropomorphic crocodile with a lollipop in his mouth, an Amazonian woman holding an assault rifle, and a tall African-American man with two afro puffs. All four of these people are in the military and they go around world, fighting other people in wars, rescuing people and protecting their own land. Characters *Attila Starwar''Rick and Morty'' Issue 6 – The black man with the iconic Ball Fondlers hair style. *Benjamin – A bizarre looking man with headphones. *Fulgora – An amazoness woman. *Loggins – A crocodile-like man. History Ball Fondlers first appeared in the episode "Rixty Minutes" as one of the many shows that Rick showed the rest of the Smith family on their interdimensional television set. Rick was proud to introduce them to this show because he really loved this show and it was extremely popular in all sorts of different dimensions. Summer and Morty eventually became very intrigued and drawn in and eventually became huge fans of the show. Rick was briefly seen watching Ball Fondlers in the episode "Something Ricked This Way Comes", just before Summer came in to tell him about her break up with Mr. Needful and the loss of her job. It was revealed that Ball Fondlers aired in the other dimension, as it was seen on the TV in another dimension in the episode "Mortynight Run", where it was on the hanging TV in Gearhead's workshop. Morty was standing in awe, watching it, while he was waiting for Rick's ship to be repaired. At the beginning of the episode "The Ricks Must Be Crazy", Rick, Summer, and Morty travelled to an alternate reality, in which the timeline was different and Ball Fondlers was even more popular than it was in theirs, giving their movie a bigger budget and better production values. They were seen coming out of the theaters after watching a full-length movie which was surprising to Summer, remarking that it was PG-13. In ''Rick and Morty'' Issue 6 the Ball Fondlers go into the jungles of Central America and attempt to save a United States Senator from a hostile rebel army. Appearances *"Rixty Minutes" *"Something Ricked This Way Comes" *"Mortynight Run" *"The Ricks Must Be Crazy" Comics *''Rick and Morty'' Issue 6 Other Media * Rick and Morty: Virtual Rick-ality Trivia *The show appears to be an extreme parody of The A-Team. *Fulgora's design is a reference to She-Ra, the twin sister of Prince Adam/He-Man. *In the Ball Fondlers story from issue 6 of the Rick and Morty comic book from Oni Press, the members are given names. It should be noted that, since it has yet to be stated that the events in the comic book are canon to the television series, the names may have been created only for storytelling purposes in the comic. *Mentioned in the DVD commentary for the episode "Rixty Minutes", the first concept for Ball Fondlers was "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" with very short arms. Ball fondling was also a recurring activity in the show, which is where the show's name came from.Rixty Minutes DVD Commentary Site navigation Category:TV and film Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Fictional